Francais HowTo
=Déverrouiller La Fonera Plus= Ce howto a été conçu à l'origine par Giorgio Zarrelli . Edité et amélioré par Dema . Le déverrouillage a été conçu par Lama Bleu. Ce howto est sous licence GPL ! ---- Avertissement important La procédure qui va être décrite nécessitera d'écrire dans la mémoire flash de votre Fonera+. Il s'agit d'une opération délicate, à vous de suivre exactement les intructions, en respectant toutes les étapes. Nous ne pourrions être tenus pour responsables des erreurs, ou dysfonctionnements qui pourraient apparaitre sur le matériel. Votre responsabilité est impliquée, à vous de peser le pour et le contre avant de commencer. Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer ! = Ubuntu Linux howto= Ce howto vous guidera pas à pas pour débloquer votre Fonera Plus sous Ubuntu Linux. Evidemment vous arriverez au même résultat avec d'autres distributions Linux mais dans ce cas nous ne fournissons pas les commandes pour lancer le démon TFTP ou les actions nécessaires pour les commandes "sudo". After all , if you didn't select Linux for human beings , it means that you are a nerd and step by step instructions annoy you :) Pré-requis # un ordinateur sous Ubuntu Linux # un câble ethernet Côté serveur Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, il faut avant tout installer le démon TFTP sur le serveur Ubuntu. sudo apt-get install tftpd TFTP est lancé par l'intermédiaire de inetd, nous allons donc éditer le fichier /etc/inetd.conf comme ceci : sudo nano -w /etc/inetd.conf tftp dgram udp wait nobody /usr/sbin/tcpd in.tftpd /srv/tftp Il nous faut ensuite définir le répertoire où nous allons copier le fichier qui sera envoyé à la fonera pour flashage : sudo mkdir /srv/tftp Entrons maintenant dans le répertoire TFTP pour y copier le fichier: cd /srv/tftp sudo wget http://www.leeman.be/fon/GetImage.php Décompresser le fichier image.zip dont la taille finale est de 6,5 Mo .. C'est le bon moment pour redémarrer openbsd-inetd (installé avec tftpd): sudo /etc/init.d/openbsd-inetd restart Côté client Prenez votre câble réseau, branchez-le sur la Fonera Plus (RJ-45 noire), l'autre extrémité sur la carte réseau de votre PC Assignez à votre PC une adresse IP (nous conseillons 192.168.1.254) sudo ifconfig eth0 192.168.1.254 Créons un petit script. Il va envoyer une requête ARP à destination de 192.168.1.1 (la Fonera+). Dès qu'il reçoit une réponse, le script va envoyer un CTRL-C par telnet. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une petite erreur pour la partie "nc" du script, qui sera réglée utltérieurement. Le script fonctionne quand même. Création du script: echo 'echo -e "\0377\0364\0377\0375\0006" >break.bin; sudo /usr/bin/arping -f 192.168.1.1; sudo nc -vvv 192.168.1.1 9000 catch_fonera+ Il faut le rendre "exécutable": chmod u+x catch_fonera+ Accès à la console RedBoot de la Fonera+ Eéteignez maintenant La Fonera+. Lancez le script: ./catch_fonera+ Renseignez votre mot de passe pour exécuter la commande sudo, et rallumez votre Fonera+. Votre Fonera+ va démarrer et RedBoot écoutera le réseau pendant 2 secondes, en attente de réception d'un CTRL-C au travers d'un telnet vers 192.168.1.1 port 9000. Vous devriez obtenir ceci: ./catch_fonera+ sudo password for zarrelli: ARPING 192.168.1.1 from 192.168.1.254 eth0 Unicast reply from 192.168.1.1 XX:XX:XX:XX:XX:XX 0.992ms Sent 9 probes (9 broadcast(s)) Received 1 response(s) fonera 192.168.1.1 9000 (?) open Executing boot script in 0.890 seconds - enter ^C to abort ^C RedBoot> sent 6, rcvd 82 Trying 192.168.1.1... Connected to 192.168.1.1. Escape character is '^]'. RedBoot> Attention: lorsque vous voyez apparaitre cette ligne: RedBoot> �� tapez CTRL-C sur votre clavier, et vous devriez voir apparaitre: RedBoot> prompt. Quelques vérifications avant de flasher Vérifier maintenant si les valeurs "FLASH addr" correspondent à celles indiquées ci-dessous, de même pour la valeur "Lentgh" de la ligne image. Taper la commande "fis list" dans la console RedBoot: RedBoot> fis list Name FLASH addr Mem addr Length Entry point RedBoot 0xA8000000 0x80040400 0x00030000 0xA8000000 loader 0xA8030000 0x80100000 0x00010000 0x80100000 image 0xA8040000 0x80040400 0x00230004 0x80040400 image2 0xA8660000 0xA8660000 0x00140000 0x80040400 FIS directory 0xA87E0000 0xA87E0000 0x0000F000 0x00000000 RedBoot config 0xA87EF000 0xA87EF000 0x00001000 0x00000000 Vérifiez deux fois plutôt qu'une, vous devez obtenir exactement ces valeurs. Quelques autres vérifications: RedBoot> x -b 0xa8040000 -l 32 A8040000: 00 21 BF DE A2 14 D3 9B 00 0A 50 34 6D 00 00 80 |.!........P4m...| A8040010: 00 FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF 00 04 02 48 80 0E 0F |............H...| et RedBoot> x -b 0xa8250000 -l 32 A8250000: 1E 5E B5 70 5D FA DE 16 AE 98 85 61 87 D5 E2 09 |.^.p]......a....| A8250010: D2 C1 70 A0 DD F6 2A 30 7F C8 5E 0B 00 DF 50 0A |..p...*0..^...P.| Vous ne pourrez reflasher en sécurité QUE si vous obtenez des valeurs identiques à celles présentes sur cette page. Chargement de l'image vers la Fonera+ (TFTP) C'est le bon moment pour charger l'image du PC vers la Fonera+ en TFTP et vérifier le checksum : Programmation de la mémoire flash Nous en sommes à l'étape cruciale, un peu dangereuse aussi : nous allons reprogrammer une partie de la mémoire FLASH : Répondre "y" lorsque l'on vous demande de flasher ... Prévoir une durée de quelques minutes Reset Voilà, c'est fait ! La dernière commande est un reset, pour redémarrer votre Fonera+ "libérée" : RedBoot> reset Derniers réglages, vérifications Après le redémarrage de votre Fonera+ connectez-vous par votre réseau privé sans fil (MyPlace) ou par ethernet. Utilisez le SSH pour vous connecter. zarrelli@moveaway:~$ ssh -l root 192.168.10.1 The authenticity of host '192.168.10.1 (192.168.10.1)' can't be establish RSA key fingerprint is 5c:d3:42:ed:52:6d:c0:c6:fb:ec:84:57:18:24:d7:be. Are you sure you want to continue connecting (yes/no)? yes Warning: Permanently added '192.168.10.1' (RSA) to the list of known host root@192.168.10.1's password: BusyBox v1.4.1 (2007-09-03 10:39:50 UTC) Built-in shell (ash) Enter 'help' for a list of built-in commands. ______ __ /\ ___\ /\ \ \ \ \__/ __ ___ __ _ __ __ \_\ \___ \ \ _\/ __`\ /' _ `\ /'__`\/\`'__\/'__`\ /\___ __\ \ \ \/\ \L\ \/\ \/\ \/\ __/\ \ \//\ \L\.\_ \/__/\ \_/ \ \_\ \____/\ \_\ \_\ \____\\ \_\\ \__/.\_\ \ \_\ \/_/\/___/ \/_/\/_/\/____/ \/_/ \/__/\/_/ \/_/ -------------- Fonera 1.5 Firmware (v1.1.1.1) ----------------- * Based on OpenWrt - http://openwrt.org * Powered by FON - http://www.fon.com ----------------------------------------------------- root@OpenWrt:~# Ohhhhh...la Fonera+ è aperta.... Waouhh!!! Votre Fonera+ est LIBERÉE ! =Windows howto= Pour les utilisateurs de Windows, voici un petit guide qui vous expliquera étape par étape comment accéder à votre Fonera+. Pré-requis # Un PC sous Windows 2000, XP ou Vista # une liaison ethernet par câble Le couteau suisse du Window$-fonero Nous vous incitons fortement à installer les produits suivants, si ce n'est pas déjà fait: TFTPD32.exe pour accéder à RedBoot et charger votre image vers la Fonera+ La dernière version 3.23 ne pèse que 480 ko, la page de téléchargement est ici. La page de l'auteur est ici (fait aussi office de serveur DHCP, syslog..) Un autre programme de serveur TFTP peut être téléchargé sur sourceforge.net ici PuTTY est un terminal qui fonctionne en telnet, SSH, supporte les connexions séries ainsi que le tunnelling-SSH, tout ce dont nous aurons besoin pour la Fonera+. La page officielle de PuTTY est ici Nous suggérons de télécharger depuis la page de download du site: "A Windows installer for everything except PuTTYtel" WinSCP est un bon outil de transfert de fichier vers/depuis la Fonera+, et vous permettra d'éditer les fichiers. ( en effet, l'éditeur vi n'a pas été implémenté dans le Busybox compilé par FON ) Côté serveur Commencez par éteindre votre Fonera+ ! Installer PuTTY avec les paramètres par défaut. Installer TFTP32 dans un répertoire de votre disque dur, et créer un raccourci. Il nous faut assigner à la carte réseau une adresse IP fixe pour le PC qui fera office de serveur TFTP. Ouvrir le panneau de configuration/connexions réseau et définissez votre adresse IP à 192.168.1.254, masque de sous-réseau 255.255.255.0 Si votre PC fonctionnait auparavant en adresse IP fixe, prenez soin de noter la configuration auparavant ! Si vous n'êtes pas en DHCP vous pouvez aussi assigner une adresse IP supplémentaire à votre carte réseau( onglet avancé pour le protocole TCP/IP). Comme il ne sera pas très facile d'accéder à la console, préparez une fenêtre MS-DOS qui restera en arrière-plan et servira à envoyer des pings en continu vers la Fonera+: Menu Démarrer, taper: cmd ( puis Entrée) ping -t 192.168.1.1 Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous voyez un message "Pas de réponse de l'hôte" ou équivalent, la Fonera+ est débranchée et ne peut pas répondre. Accéder à RedBoot Pas évident d'accéder à RedBoot, ces quelques scripts sur NSLU2 pourront peut-être vous être utiles. Voir cette excellente page si nécessaire. Par défautRedBoot écoute le port 9000 pendant 2 secondes seulement avant le démarrage classique. Vous devrez donc démarrer une connexion vers la Fonera+ par telnet à destination de 192.168.1.1 sur le port 9000 Allons-y : Configurer PuTTY en utilisant les paramètres de la copie d'écran ci-dessous: Configurer les paramètres : "Host name (or IP address): 192.168.1.1", "Port 9000", et pour la connexion bien choisir "Telnet" Sauvegarder la configuration( par exemple choisir "Fonera+" pour "saved sessions", et cliquer sur "Save". Maintenant vous pouvez vous connecter à RedBoot, mais soyez rapide et synchrone ! Seulement deux secondes à compter du boot ! - organiser vos fenêtres Windows de manière à ce que celle de PuTTY et la fenêtre MS-DOS soient simultanément visibles - allumez votre Fonera+, cliquer sur le bouton "Open" dans PuTTY - Dès que vous voyez dans la fenêtre du ping le message "Réponse de 192.168.1.1, appuyez sur la touche Entrée, et immédiatement en suivant CTRL-C. OK ! Vous devriez avoir accès à RedBoot comme ci-dessous. Le plus dur est fait ! Executing boot script in 0.890 seconds - enter ^C to abort ^C RedBoot> Si vous ne pouvez pas accéder à RedBoot et que votre Fonera+ semble démarrer normalenet, essayez de nouveau Vérifications avant de flasher Vérifier que vous obtenez EXACTEMENT les mêmes valeurs que ci-dessous(taper la commande "fis list"): RedBoot> fis list Name FLASH addr Mem addr Length Entry point RedBoot 0xA8000000 0x80040400 0x00030000 0xA8000000 loader 0xA8030000 0x80100000 0x00010000 0x80100000 image 0xA8040000 0x80040400 0x00230004 0x80040400 image2 0xA8660000 0xA8660000 0x00140000 0x80040400 FIS directory 0xA87E0000 0xA87E0000 0x0000F000 0x00000000 RedBoot config 0xA87EF000 0xA87EF000 0x00001000 0x00000000 Soyez vigilant, prenez le temps de bien comparer... Quelques autres vérifications : RedBoot> x -b 0xa8040000 -l 32 A8040000: 00 21 BF DE A2 14 D3 9B 00 0A 50 34 6D 00 00 80 |.!........P4m...| A8040010: 00 FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF 00 04 02 48 80 0E 0F |............H...| une dernière pour le plaisir: RedBoot> x -b 0xa8250000 -l 32 A8250000: 1E 5E B5 70 5D FA DE 16 AE 98 85 61 87 D5 E2 09 |.^.p]......a....| A8250010: D2 C1 70 A0 DD F6 2A 30 7F C8 5E 0B 00 DF 50 0A |..p...*0..^...P.| Encore une fois, au risque de se répéter, vous ne pourrez flasher que si vous obtenez des résultats identiques entre cette documentation et ce que vous voyez sur votre console. Maintenant c'est le moment d'aller cherger l'image vers la RAM Fonera+ Envoyer l'image vers la Fonera par TFTP Préparons le serveur TFTP32. Lancer TFTPD32 et comme dans cet exemple, créez un nouveau répertoire C:\local (ce sera le répertoire du serveur) Modifier les paramètres : Current directory : C:\local Server interface : select 192.168.1.254 if necessary. Télécharger et décompresser ce fichier vers C:\local On peut maintenant envoyer l'image à la Fonera+ par TFTP et vérifier le checksum: Une fenêtre pop-up de TFTP32 apparaitra pendant le transfert Flashing Nous sommes au moment crucial et un peu dangereux de programmer la mémoire flash: Répondre "y" pour accepter l'écriture vers la mémoire flash Important : lorsque vous tapez "y" pour valider l'écriture, votre Fonera+ arrêtera de répondre au ping dans la fenêtre Windows MSDOS . Le message "Erase from 0xa8260000-0xa8650000: ." et les points ne vont pas apparaitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ne redémarrez pas, soyez patient quelques minutes. Le ping répondra de nouveau, et le texte manquant sera bien affiché. Chaque point correspond à un bloc mémoire de 64ko. Par contre l'affichage sera correct durant le flashage si vous utilisez la console série. Redémarrage Voilà c'est fait! La dernière commande est un "reset" pour redémarrer votre "Fonera+ liberada": RedBoot> reset Dernières étapes Lorsque la Fonera+ va rebooter, connectez vous par le réseau privé (SSID MyPlace), ou par la liaison ethernet et utilisez le SSH vers 192.168.10.1 pour accéder à votre Fonera+ Si le connecteur ethernet WAN est connectée à un accès ethernet, attendez que la LED Power passe au vert. Autrement, attendez deux bonnes minutes. Comme pour l'accès à RedBoot, créer un nouveau profil dans PuTTY pour accéder à la Fonera+ Paramètres : "Host name (or IP address): 192.168.10.1" . Pour le type de copnnexion, bien choisir "SSH", le port basculera automatiquemnet à "22" Sauvegarder la configuration : choisir un nom de profil "saved sessions", et cliquer sur "Save". Cliquer sur "Open". C'est la première connexion, il faut valider l'alerte de sécurité de PuTTY comme ci-dessous) Voici le prompt, le mot de passe par défaut pour "root" est "admin =MacosX howto= Vous trouverez ici la procédure pour déverrouiller votre Fonera+ avec un système sous MacosX . Il s'agit de l'OS de mon portable et le déverrouillage a fonctionné dès la première tentative ... Pré-requis # un ordinateur sous MacosX # une liaison ethernet par câble Côté serveur Il nous faut installer un serveur TFTP. J'en ai utilisé un très facile à faire fonctionner. Il s'appelle tftpserver (doh!) et vous pouvez le télécharger ici. Une fois installé, ouvrez une fenêtre de terminal (eh oui, MacosX est aussi sympa en terminal) et tapez: cd mkdir tftp pour créer le repertoire tftp. Maintenant lancez le serveur TFTP cliquez sur change path vers le répertoire tftp créé dans votre dossier personnel. Revenez au terminal pour y copier le fichier qui servira à reflasher la Fonera+ cd cd tftp wget http://www.leeman.be/fon/GetImage.php Le fichier au format zip une fois décompressé fait 6.5 Mo. Maintenant vous pouvez cliquer sur start TFTP dans la fenêtre tftpserver. Côté client Prenez votre câble réseau, un bout sur la Fonera+ (RJ45 noire) et l'autre sur le port ethernet de vote macbook(pro) ou Imac ou MacPro or Minime. Pour attribuer une adresse IP à votre MAC: sudo ifconfig en0 192.168.1.254 Maintenant, créons un petit script. Il va envoyer une requête ARP à destination de 192.168.1.1 (la Fonera+). Dès qu'il reçoit une réponse, le script va envoyer un CTRL-C par telnet. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une petite erreur pour la partie "nc" du script, qui sera réglée utltérieurement. Le script fonctionne quand même. Allons-y: echo "echo -e "\0377\0364\0377\0375\0006" >break.bin; sudo /usr/bin/arping -f 192.168.1.1; sudo nc -vvv 192.168.1.1 9000 catch_fonera+ Rendons-le "exécutable": chmod u+x catch_fonera+ Accès à la console RedBoot de la Fonera+ Eéteignez maintenant La Fonera+. Lancez le script: ./catch_fonera+ Renseignez votre mot de passe d'utilisateur Mac pour exécuter la commande sudo, et rallumez votre Fonera+. Votre Fonera+ va démarrer et RedBoot écoutera le réseau pendant 2 secondes, en attente de réception d'un CTRL-C au travers d'un telnet vers 192.168.1.1 port 9000. Vous devriez obtenir ceci: ./catch_fonera+ sudo password for zarrelli: ARPING 192.168.1.1 from 192.168.1.254 eth0 Unicast reply from 192.168.1.1 XX:XX:XX:XX:XX:XX 0.992ms Sent 9 probes (9 broadcast(s)) Received 1 response(s) fonera 192.168.1.1 9000 (?) open Executing boot script in 0.890 seconds - enter ^C to abort ^C RedBoot> sent 6, rcvd 82 Trying 192.168.1.1... Connected to 192.168.1.1. Escape character is '^]'. RedBoot> Attention: lorsque vous voyez apparaitre cette ligne: RedBoot> �� tapez CTRL-C sur votre clavier, et vous devriez voir apparaitre: RedBoot> prompt. Quelques vérifications avant de flasher Vérifier maintenant si les valeurs "FLASH addr" correspondent à celles indiquées ci-dessous, de même pour la valeur "Lentgh" de la ligne image. Taper la commande "fis list" dans la console RedBoot: RedBoot> fis list Name FLASH addr Mem addr Length Entry point RedBoot 0xA8000000 0x80040400 0x00030000 0xA8000000 loader 0xA8030000 0x80100000 0x00010000 0x80100000 image 0xA8040000 0x80040400 0x00230004 0x80040400 image2 0xA8660000 0xA8660000 0x00140000 0x80040400 FIS directory 0xA87E0000 0xA87E0000 0x0000F000 0x00000000 RedBoot config 0xA87EF000 0xA87EF000 0x00001000 0x00000000 Vérifiez deux fois plutôt qu'une, vous devez obtenir exactement ces valeurs. Quelques autres vérifications: RedBoot> x -b 0xa8040000 -l 32 A8040000: 00 21 BF DE A2 14 D3 9B 00 0A 50 34 6D 00 00 80 |.!........P4m...| A8040010: 00 FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF 00 04 02 48 80 0E 0F |............H...| et RedBoot> x -b 0xa8250000 -l 32 A8250000: 1E 5E B5 70 5D FA DE 16 AE 98 85 61 87 D5 E2 09 |.^.p]......a....| A8250010: D2 C1 70 A0 DD F6 2A 30 7F C8 5E 0B 00 DF 50 0A |..p...*0..^...P.| Vous ne pourrez reflasher en sécurité QUE si vous obtenez des valeurs identiques à celles présentes sur cette page. Chargement de l'image vers la Fonera+ (TFTP) C'est le bon moment pour charger l'image du PC vers la Fonera+ en TFTP et vérifier le checksum: Programmation de la mémoire flash Nous en sommes à l'étape cruciale, un peu dangereuse aussi : nous allons reprogrammer une partie de la mémoire FLASH : Répondre "y" lorsque l'on vous demande de flasher ... Prévoir une durée de quelques minutes Reset Voilà, c'est fait ! La dernière commande est un reset, pour redémarrer votre Fonera+ "libérée" : RedBoot> reset Derniers réglages, vérifications Après le redémarrage de votre Fonera+ connectez-vous par votre réseau privé sans fil (MyPlace) ou par ethernet. Utilisez le SSH pour vous connecter. zarrelli@moveaway:~$ ssh -l root 192.168.10.1 The authenticity of host '192.168.10.1 (192.168.10.1)' can't be establish RSA key fingerprint is 5c:d3:42:ed:52:6d:c0:c6:fb:ec:84:57:18:24:d7:be. Are you sure you want to continue connecting (yes/no)? yes Warning: Permanently added '192.168.10.1' (RSA) to the list of known host root@192.168.10.1's password: BusyBox v1.4.1 (2007-09-03 10:39:50 UTC) Built-in shell (ash) Enter 'help' for a list of built-in commands. ______ __ /\ ___\ /\ \ \ \ \__/ __ ___ __ _ __ __ \_\ \___ \ \ _\/ __`\ /' _ `\ /'__`\/\`'__\/'__`\ /\___ __\ \ \ \/\ \L\ \/\ \/\ \/\ __/\ \ \//\ \L\.\_ \/__/\ \_/ \ \_\ \____/\ \_\ \_\ \____\\ \_\\ \__/.\_\ \ \_\ \/_/\/___/ \/_/\/_/\/____/ \/_/ \/__/\/_/ \/_/ -------------- Fonera 1.5 Firmware (v1.1.1.1) ----------------- * Based on OpenWrt - http://openwrt.org * Powered by FON - http://www.fon.com ----------------------------------------------------- root@OpenWrt:~# Ohhhhh...la Fonera+ è aperta.... Waouhh!!! Votre Fonera+ est LIBERÉE ! = Derniers ajustements et améliorations (tous OS)= Mettre à jour la config depuis chez FON Juste après l'avoir reflashée, votre Fonera+ redémarrera avec sa configuration par défaut. Vous pouvez le vérifer en vous connectant à votre console locale en HTTP sur 192.168.10.1 Pour remettre à jour votre config, connectez-vous à votre zone utilisateur sur www.fon.com . Sélectionner votre Fonera+, et mettez à jour les noms de réseau WiFi privé et public. Si vous ne voulez pas changer ces SSID, juste modifier une lettre dans le nom, puis remettre ensuite le nom d'origine ( en validant deux fois donc). Les serveurs de fon.com vont alors envoyer la nouvelle config à votre Fonera+. Attendez quelques minutes, et vérifiez que la mise à jour a bien été reçue par votre Fonera+. Pas besoin de la redémarrer. Fonera+ enregistrée ou non? Si votre Fonera+ était déjà enregistrée avant le déblocage-SSH, vérifier dans la console locale HTTP que tout est OK. Si le logo de la page status affiche "votre Fonera+ n'est pas enregistrée", il est vital de modifier ce paramètre pour donner accès à vos utlisateurs au WLAN public. Ouvrez une console SSH et tapez la commande suivante : echo 1 > /etc/config/registered Redémarrez la Fonera+, connectez-vous sur le console locale HTTP et vérifiez que le lofo s'est bien remis à jour: " Votre Fonera+ est enregistrée OK" Packages ipk Installation de packages La version du noyau Linux pour les firmware 1.1.1r1 est la 2.6.19.22 Vous pouvez installer des packages depuis ce répertoire de distribution d'OpenWRT: http://downloads.openwrt.org/kamikaze/7.06/atheros-2.6/packages sauf pour les packages de type kmod-* . Les packages kmod-* doivent être installés à partir de ceux provenant d'une compilation à partir des sources fournies par FON Ici vous trouverez un répertoire temporaire contenant ces packages kmod-*-fonera-1_mips.ipk. L'installation de packages par ipkg est parfois très longue, et peut provoquer des erreurs de mémoire. Conseils, astuces : Effectuez un "wget" de votre package à installer vers /tmp, et lancez "ipkg install " ensuite. Supprimez tous les process qui ne sont pas nécessaire par la commande "killall" pour : dnsmasq,chilli,fonstate,httpd,fonsmcd,crond,hotplug2,logger,syslogd,klogd,watch_chilli Mise à jour de BusyBox Le Busybox fourni par FON est pour le moins "léger"... En mettant à jour Busybox vers la version 1.4.2-1 vous retrouverez votre éditeur "vi", ainsi que la couleur pour l'affichage des fichiers et répertoires. Et peut-être même d'autres fonctionnalités... root@OpenWrt:~# cd /tmp root@OpenWrt:~# wget http://downloads.openwrt.org/kamikaze/7.06/atheros-2.6/packages/busybox_1.4.2-1_mips.ipk Connecting to downloads.openwrt.org 195.56.146.238:80 busybox_1.4.2-1_mips 100% |*****************************| 312 KB 00:00:00 ETA root@OpenWrt:~# ipkg install busybox_1.4.2-1_mips.ipk Upgrading busybox on root from 1.4.1-1 to 1.4.2-1... Configuring busybox Done. L'installation dure 5 à 7 minutes, soyez patient ! Si vous avez ce message d'erreur : ipkg: fork failed: Cannot allocate memory '', supprimez alors les process tel qu'indiqué dans la section "installation de packages" Auto-updates (thinclient) '''FREEWLAN comments welcome !! You have more experience about bricking with auto-update...' Editer le fichier /bin/thinclient : Commenter cette ligne en ajoutant un # au début, comme ceci: # . /tmp/.thinclient.sh Insérer une nouvelle ligne juste à la suite: cp /tmp/.thinclient.sh /tmp/thinclient-$(date '+%Y%m%d-%H%M') Vérification : root@OpenWrt:~# thinclient dummy root@OpenWrt:~# ls -l /tmp/th* -rw-r--r-- 1 root root 0 Oct 24 07:45 /tmp/thinclient-20071024-0745 root@OpenWrt:~# Les fichiers de mise à jour envoyés par FON sont stockés dans /tmp. Avant d'activer une mise à jour, assurez-vous sur vos forums habituels que cette mise à jour est sans danger, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un hotfix qui ne va pas modifier le firmware lui-même. Comme pour la Fonera de première génération vous pouvez lancer la mise à jour manuellement. Pour cet exemple" . /tmp/thinclient-20071024-0745" lancera la mise à jour.